disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Stork
Mr. Stork is a character from the famous Disney film Dumbo. In the film Mr. Stork brings the new child of Mrs. Jumbo and stays awhile to celebrate and sing happy birthday. Although his appearance in the film is short Mr. Stork has become a memorable character. Mr. Stork was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway and later Jim Cummings. Appearancess Dumbo﻿ Mr. Stork is seen after all the other storks have made their deliveries and the circus has already packed up and started it's way to the next town. He stops on a cloud to check his map and almost loses the bundle (dumbo) he was caring in the cloud a couple of time. upon hearing Casey Jr. whistle he descends of the moving train checking a few of the cars on the find the wrong fmailes and be scared by the lions. He finds his way thanks to the calls of the elephants from their car having heard his calls for Mrs. Jumbo. Once inside he delivers his bundle to the expecting mother, reciting two poems. He begins to sing Happy Birthday to the baby at first not knowing it's name and having to ask for it from his mother. Towards the end of his song he gets caught by a railroad mail post and finishes the song caught on it's hook as the train presses on. Lambert the Sheepish Lion He later appeared in the Disney short Lambert the Sheepish Lion (albeit in a different colored uniform). In this short he is both the narrator throughout the shot and makes an appearance in the beginning. He is seen delivering baby sheep to their flock and tells them to go find their mothers. All the mothers receive a baby except one, and to Mr. Storks surprise a baby lion named Lambert was mixed into his delivery. Lambert choose the one sheep to be his mother after seeing how happy the baby sheep are. When Mr. Stork tries to correct it he is promptly booted away by the sheep. He then flies of saying how rude she was and how this was not part of his job description. He dose remain as the stories narrator for the remainder of the short. House of Mouse In the television series House of Mouse Mr. Stork makes numerous cameo appearances. He appears in both the series and both of it's movie titles. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks Mr. Stork is seen holding Dumbo in a parade along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Winnie the Pooh. Mr. Stork also appears on the Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride in Disneyland California. Gallery 920_b.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert in Lambert the sheepish Lion. 3496359223_6c222423ff_o.jpg|Mr. Stork as seen atop the Dumbo Flying Elephant Ride at Disneyland California clipdumbostork.gif|Mr. Stork Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains